Coffee Craaazii
by addicted2coffee
Summary: With LL results are anything but innocent. 'With all the electricity floating around the room the entire state of Connecticut would be receiving complimentary power.' Tension! A fluffy oneshot on how a coffee craze brings our favorite couple together. R


**A/N:** Alrighty people here's the deal, I started this story with absolutely no idea, none. No plot thoughts, no general description not a thing. This whole thing fell into place because once night I simply had to have some coffee, so I got the coffee and some coffee flavored ice cream and the whole time all I can think is coffee, coffee, coffee! Naturally that leads me to Lorelai, so that is where this story came from, a mid night coffee craze!

**A/N:** OK so now you have the story whether you care or not it's there do with it what you will. The story below is much more important anyway. It's kinda fluffy fun, I enjoyed writing it but it might be crap. Anyway I hope you like it, please **leave me a review** at the end! And btw- in case your wondering the single 'quotes' are the characters thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

**Coffee Craaazii**

Coffee, coffee, coffee! Was the solitary item on Lorelai Gilmore's mind. Not that it wasn't usually, being as essential to her life as say, air, but today particularly it was causing quite an uproar. She had a cup before she got dressed this morning, one after, 2 at Luke's, one when she got to the inn, another after she had finished talking to Sookie, another two at Luke's for lunch, 1 or 2 or maybe 3 thrown in before she left the inn at 6, and she was currently sipping on cup number…(uhhh, math!) 12.

'TWELVE! If Luke knew how much 'liquid death' I consumed in the past 12 hours he would refuse to serve me for a week, no a month!'

Lorelai just sat there at the counter sipping on number 12 with a dazed out expression on her face. Luke, who always silently observed Lorelai when she was in the diner, had been watching her for some time now and was a little worried. The only words she had spoken was a request for coffee. Not that that's strange expect this time there was no endless complaints, daily recaps, or jokes on references he didn't understand. She had just been sitting there slowly sipping her coffee, not even bothering to order any food, apparently lost in thought. So he thought he would go see what's up.

"You ok?"

Nothing. He waved a hand in front of he faced and tried again.

"Hello, Lorelai…"

Snapping out of her day dream Lorelai nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who was in standing before her.

"OH GEEZ! Luke, you scared me half to death! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What the hell are you talking about I've been standing right here, you're the one that slipped into another dimension."

"Ooh, well, uhh…" completely uncharacteristic also, Lorelai was at a loss for words.

"Do you actually have a sentence in there or should I come back later?" he teased, clearly amused at the lack of chatter. Quickly snapping out of it Lorelai spurted out the only thing she could think of.

"I had 12 cups of coffee today!" She over-enthusiastically exclaimed as she pushed her now empty cup toward him. 'Why, why, why! Why must I be so foolish sometimes? Now I'm gonna have to look extra pretty in the mornings just to get one cup.'

"TWELVE?" She had prepared herself, even completely expected a rant to follow, but she hadn't expected a full out explosion.

"Are you crazy?"

"Well it hasn't been proven yet, but-"

"What on earth would posses you to drink so much coffee?"

"It was those nastyunearthly possessions that just grabbed me and-"

"You're going to short circuit your nervous system you know that?"

"That's ok I'll drop a hair dryer in the bathtub later while-"

"I mean I know you're a coffee fiend, but 12 is a bit much even for you!..."

Realizing Luke wasn't paying nearly enough attention to her to appreciate the shining brilliance of her witty comments, Lorelai put on a mock serious face and began to nod at whatever it wasLuke was saying now. (she wasn't really paying attention)

It was just after nineand the last customers had filtered out a few minutes before the Luke bomb had gone off, enabling Lorelai to sneak behind the counter and pour happy hot number 13. Luke had been clearing the last plates in the kitchen as he continued on his ranting path, he really was getting good at the multitasking. Lorelai, sensing the end was coming as he emerged out of the kitchen once more, caught something about a coffee ban and forcing salad upon her. Perking up once again she shot back with a,

"Ooh he wants to force me, _dirty_!"

Luke did catch this, he in truth had heard the others just chose to ignore them, and gave her a stern look.

"You know for all the caffeine you consumed today you would think you would be bouncing off the walls, you look exhausted. What's wrong?" he said, shedding the ranting skin and slipping into a softer voice.

'Add bipolar to the Luke list folks! Angry, to observant, to concerned in .5 seconds!' thought Lorelai who was very much in debate over how to answer that question. A flat out lie he would most surely catch- he knew her way to well for lies. A variation on the truth could be pulled off but required entirely too much more energy than she had to spare. A lighter version of the truth might do the trick; give her a chance to talk about her problems with out getting to much into things and leaving her with an easy escape.

However sure her mind was on the decision it had just reached, her mouth apparently had different ideas and went with the totally truth, perhaps a bit more strait-forward than either of them were expecting.

"I don't know; I just have a lot on my mind lately, I drink more and more coffee but I just have so many things to do that I feel really burnt out." She said with a heavy sigh.

Luke's anger was quickly dissipating as he sat down on a stool beside her. Lorelai was a little taken aback by Luke's sudden closeness to her. Not that she was never close to Luke, but as far back as she could remember, never once did she recall him sitting down next to her while they talked instead of nervously wiping down the counter. And it's not that she didn't know why he was constantly wiping down the same spot over and over. The exact- same- spot!

She knew Luke wasn't really bothered by her, however annoyed he may pretend to be, but she always felt like he wasn't completely comfortable. Now she did not know why she was having all these Luke thoughts now, relatively mild compared to the ones she was having a few minutes ago, but she did know that she was doing an awful lot of Luke thinking. Maybe it was the large amount of Luke's coffee in her system, or the large amount of time she had spent at Luke's the past few days, or simply the large amount of Luke she had been daydreaming about.

'Gaaah, you've got to stop thinking like that Gilmore! Luke is your friend. He's not sitting there having impure thoughts about you. Oh my god! I wonder if Luke's ever had dirty thoughts about me! We might have been having mind sex for all these years and I never knew it! Whooaa ok calm down breathe normal, don't let him know your thinking about his ass and say something damn it!

However Luke beat her to it, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin for the second time tonight.

"You know, all the coffee in your system probably is why."

Jump! gasp! calm...

"Geez, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine, I swear! Just sitting here thinking to much, not that I was ignoring you!" She explained as her eyes got bigger and she continued digging herself a nice hole. "I was thinking about you- I mean not about you, about you, but just…I was…I mean…"

Luke sat there with quite an amused look on his face. She was like a fish out of water, babbling yes nothing new there, but this was different. She was squirming because for a change she wasn't rambling about nothing, she was saying what she really meant-not that she was really saying anything or that it made much sense. She seemed tired and strangely nervous; strange because Lorelai Gilmore isn't a nervous woman, especially around Luke. She always seems comfortable, maybe because she's always going on about nothing, so if she's not really talking about anything she has no reason to be nervous about it.

'Now that makes my head hurt. Hmmm maybe if she's decided to drop the act, I'll drop mine to. Maybe now is finally my chance to make some kind of a move. What the hell have I got to lose! I'm 40 years old and single again. Plus Lorelai is my best friend, if I can trust anyone it's her. OK, let's do this Danes!'

"Hey you maybe want to come upstairs and have a beer? You know relax, maybe we can talk?"

Trying her hardest to ignore the multitude of butterflies that just exploded in her stomach, the excitement that jolted through her body and the slight weirdness of the situation, Lorelai quickly decided that she very well liked it and said,

"Oh man does that sound really good right now."

Trying overly hard to act nonchalant, it came out more like a moan of desire that she was feeling inside. Not only had she had a particularly long day, but Rory had been really busy this past week, so she hadn't talked much about the things going on in her life.

Luke just chuckled at her response as he put her coffee cup in the sink before she could finish the rest of it.

"Heeey! I wasn't done with that!" She tried her best to sound whiny and offended but in truth she couldn't have cared less.

"You've had enough today AND you pilfered that cup when I wasn't looking." He gave her another stern look and pretended to be upset, but he really thought she looked quite cute with that look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it Butch? That sparkle was dancing in her eyes and playful tone in her voice encouraged Luke to do something he would never consider doing, well not in reality anyway.

"You better run." He had tried to be serious but a smile had escaped and was painted across his scruffy face.

"You wouldn't." She replied slight fear laced throughout her voice but unable to disguise theexcitement exploding inside her at Luke sudden playful side. Oh yes, she like it very much.

Luke only raised his eyes in protest and that was all Lorelai needed to know that he was indeed serious. She took off up the stairs with Luke at her heels and as soon as she made inside his apartment he had caught up with her and was tickling her from behind. Lorelai was shrieking with laughter and Luke was really getting quite a kick out it.

"This will teach you not to steal coffee."

In between laughs she could hardly get out a response.

"Ok, ok, OK…I swear! I… I won't… LUUUKE!"

Pausing momentarily for her to speak and catch her breath, he did not however let go of the firm grip he had on her.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you" he said laughing himself.

Lorelai tried to wriggle free, but it was no use so she gave in and leaned back against his rather built arms.She was going to say what she had been trying to say, but changed her mind and went with,

"Luke Danes, what's gotten into you?"

"What, can't a guy be in a good mood?"

"I've never seen you this happy before."

Luke loosened his grip on Lorelai and made his way over to the fridge to get them their beers causing Lorelai to notice the little sinking feeling when he moved away from her.

"Well maybe it's just a fluke. Here you go." He handed her a beer and pulled a chair out from the table for her.

"Thanks" She said as she sat down and released the second heavy sigh of the evening. Luke of course noticing this inquired again what was wrong.

"Hey, talk to me, what's wrong?"

The genuine concern Luke was showing touched her. She was in such a funny mood. Not a mood to be funny just a funny non humor related mood. She usually joked around with Luke and danced along the outskirts of the truth, talked without really having to show all her cards. But tonight, tonight she could throw the damn cards out the window for all she cared because she knew that whatever they talked about she was going to be extremely truthful. Not that she normally lied, just now it would be de-Lorelaied. Probably because she was with Luke, one of the very few people that she trusted completely, even more than herself. Or it could be that full moon outside, yea let's blame it on the moon, why not everybody else does.

So now that she had a complete conversation in her head she was ready to get down to the honesty part. Although she and Luke had never really had a heart to heart before it felt like one of the most natural things in the world.

"You know, it's funny, I'm really not all that sure."

"Oh come on, you have to have some clue."

"Well, lately I've been drinking a lot of coffee," noticing the look on Luke's face she added, "More than normal that is. And I dunno, I just feel…off."

"Off."

"Yea, you know, off."

"Well as long as you're being descriptive."

"You know what, never mind, let's talk about something else."

"No, come on I'm sorry. You're off-"

"and coffee craaazzii!"

"Oook and coffee crazy"

"No not 'crazy' Luke, CRAAAZII!"

"Ok, see, I'm not gonna say that, any ideas why?"

"If I knew why I would be back on."

"Right of course."

"Then I wouldn't have a problem."

"Oh no you would still have problems."

"Thanks." Lorelai replied as she playfully rolled her eyes.

She also flashed Luke on of those beautiful million dollar smiles that made him feel like he had gone weak in the knees, if he had beenstanding of course. If he wasn't so in love with this woman he would be worried about his sanity, because everything about her made him react in a ways that resemble those damn sappy romance movies.

Now Lorelai was looking at him like he had entered into the twilight zone. She finished off her beer and was getting up when Luke snapped out of it.

"Where are you going?" he half screamed as his cheeks proceeded to flush with embarrassment at his reaction.

"Whoa, geez, calm down! I was gonna get going you seemed pretty out of it a minute ago."

'Do not back down now Danes! Ask her to stay, now is your chance'

"Oh, well why don't you...I mean if you wanted...I mean, I want you to...or…I dunno you could..."

"Do you actually have a sentence in there?" She said while laughing since he was doing a pretty good job of mimicking her from earlier. Luke smiled sheepishly and continued with a little more confidence.

"Well you could stay if you wanted, we could watch a movie or something?" he asked his voice doubtful yet hopeful all at once.

Lorelai caught a hold of his soft blue eyes with her own and her breathe caught for a second. 'heellooo the Luke thoughts are back people! Oh manI really want some coffee...'

Before she knew what she was saying she was returning his smile and accepting his offer.

"Yea, ok, I'd love to, but I'd really like a cup of-"

"No."

"But Luuuuuke."

"No, No way! You had way too much already today. I will not contribute to your slow death."

"You do everyday." she said as she batted her eyelashes and looked pretty.

"Yea, well I should sop. You'll get tea from now on." Luke grumbled as he walk over to the TV where his very limited movie collection sat.

"Well I don't have much but you can pick whatever you want."

"Wow, ok could you be anymore of a culture outcast?"

"You want another beer?" He asked on his way over to the fridge, ignoring her previous comment.

"Sure unless you wanna make some-"

"No more." he emphatically stated and punctuated with a finger point and 'the serious stare' as he handed her the beer.

"Yes, sir." she joked as she faked saluted him to which he just rolled his eyes and chuckled while shaking his head.

"What are we watching?"

"Well, since i was denied a proper choice selection, I had to go with- dramatic pause- a sappy, mushy, hey lets all fall in love, screaming severely mock me flick annnd I have no idea what its really called i already forgot thinking of all the things it should be called."

"You know you don't have to stay." Luke stated probably a little to harshly.

At this her electric blues flew to his and fused together. 'Oh no I've said too much, will I ever learn when to just shut up!'

"You want me to go?"

'Was that a trace of worry in her voice? Does she actually want to be here? Could she want this too?'

"Well I mean I'm not forcing you or anything, you just don't seem like you really want-"

"I want to." She interrupted in a small, soft voice still staring into those beautiful blue eyes. And it was moments like this when a little window or truth and understanding seemed to open between the two of them.. When the looked each other in the eye just a few moments too long, or were completely honest with their intentions. They never lasted long enough, however, for things to actually come out, but they were treading dangerously close to that edge, and they could both feel it.

"Let's start the movie." She smiled again before looking away and pushing the play button on the remote.

After an hour of this whatever it's title be movie, the tension in the tiny apartment Luke called home had soared from some-what normal to dangerously high. The previously mentioned mock me sappy film was about two best friends finally realizing they were in love. Bad as the movie was, Lorelai probably could have sat through it in different company. However the present topic was hitting a little too close to home. Finally Lorelai spoke up.

"Ok, this movie is really bad!"

"Thank God! I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was just trying to be nice. Meanwhile I was sitting here thinking of all the different things I could poke my eyeballs out with."

Luke laughed and noticed her grimace as she sat upright from her slouching on the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeaa, I'm fine. I've just been under a lot of stress lately and my upper back had defiantly been paying the price."

Ohh the wheels started turning in Luke's head at the mention of back pain 'i could offer her a massage...no too personal, come on man you are best friends! Oh geez best friends, what are we in 5th grade? Just ask her man, no big deal, just ask, you want this go for it damn it!'

"Well I could massage it for you, maybe, if you wanted?" 'Greeeaat , that sounded just great man! Now what's she going to think?' Surprisingly to Luke she didn't think he was crazy or invading her personal space or anything, she actually _went for it_!

"Oh my, Luke that would be really great right now! Are you sure you don't mind?"

'Mind... ha ha yea Lorelai I'm going to mind getting to put my hands all over your gorgeous body, caress your beautiful skin and whoa! Snap out of it man! Pull yourself together!'

"Naah no trouble, turn around." He instructed to a very inwardly ecstatic Lorelai.

From the moment Luke's hands touched Lorelai and he began to gently massage away all her troubles, both of their heart rates doubled both wanting each other so very badly but being clueless to just how much the feelings were being returned. With all the electricity floating around the room the entire state of Connecticut would be receiving complimentary power.

As relaxed as the muscles in Lorelai's back were becoming, she was anything but relaxed. Her mind would not stop screaming 'Oooh myyy. Luke's touching me! Luke's hands are on me! Luke's big powerful beautiful man hands are on my body!' Which is why she about had a heart attack when a low sexy (sexy in her state of mind anyway) whisper right next to her ear told her to get up. She looked back questioningly at Luke who only stood up and cocked his head toward his bed 'HIS BED! Oh my God,I can't handle this! Get yourself together Gilmore he doesn't want to sleep with you he just being friendly.'

Silently they walked over to his bed where Lorelai hesitantly stopped and looked again to Luke.

"Lay down, it will be more comfortable." Although Luke had nooo idea where his new found courage was coming from, he defiantly knew he liked it. 'Maybe now something will actually happen!'

So Lorelai laid down on her stomach on Luke's bed and Luke knelt beside her to resume the wonderful massage he had been giving her. After hearding the woman of his dreams softly moaning under him for the past 10 minutes Luke was starting to lose control. His hands were becoming more forceful, expelling more glorious sounds from her lips. Her shirt was defiantly prohibiting him from doing a very good job. So before he knew what he was doing, yet knowing damn well what he was doing all at the same time he was whispering in her ear again.

Ohh god the wondrous things Luke was doing to her! It was one of those just above sex, but just below coffee moments. Then, just when she was really starting to relax he was whispering in her ear again.

"Lorelai, do you trust me?"

His voice was so serious, yet, was that a touch of nerves, did it waiver ever so slightly? This new raw, thick emotion in such a simple sentence to say held so much unspoken meaning. Trust was something very greatly valued by Lorelai Gilmore. She did not trust easily, especially men, and when she did it was only a part of her that she allowed to be unveiled. It was like a protective mechanism, so she could never be completely hurt all at once. But with Luke, everything was different, it always had been. She trusted this man, with her life she would trust him, and although the trust was always there, it was never totally called on. There were a few instances where it could be seen, like the first light of a dawning sun, you can see the light but the whole is hidden from you like some kind of teasing cruelty; watch the preview, but you can't see the show. Do not be fooled by her childish antics and ever mocking tones, the reality of Lorelai is always just beneath the surface, look hard enough and you'll see. If you have gained the trust of this woman, the card is always in her back pocket waiting to be played; all one who truly posses the power of that card has to do, is ask. Tonight, that is exactly what Luke has done, bypassed all the crap they throw out daily to hide their true feeling and dug right down into the depths of the true Lorelai.

At the sound of his voice she had been startled but then instantly relaxed and allow his hushed words and soft breath to tickle her ear. Hearing these words, 'Do you trust me?' she didn't have to think of an excuse or a joke, all she had to do was state the truth. Somehow mumbling an answer into a pillow to such a question wouldn't qualify as an significant answer in her mind. So she turned herself over and stared up into his piercing eyes.

"Of course I trust you" She said, barley audible. "I always have." She was on the brink of tears from all the emotions that were bubbling up and raging within her. All she wanted to do was kiss those oh so soft looking lips and be held tight in his loving arms. Trying desperatly to keep a grip on reality, she wasn't sure if what was happening now was real or a figment of her desiring imagination.

Luke was no longer kneeling on the bed her was sitting facing her, helping her sit up. Then while maintaining very determined and emotionally connecting eye contact he brushed her hair off her shoulders and hesitantly yet persistently moved his hands to the buttons of her bright blue blouse and began undoing them ever so slowly. When he reached the last one he paused for a moment before pushing the thin fabric off her shoulders and setting it down nest to them on the bed.

Breathing rate now doubled, Lorelai couldn't be more comfortable and excited. 'Thank God I wore the lacy bra today!' Eyes still locked with Luke's goose bumps ran rampant down her arms. Luke, as if he had amazing mind reading powers, or he thought she might be cold since he had just undressed her (partially anyway) ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. He was exerting amazing self control as her forced himself to not look anywhere but her into eyes, but he desperatly wanted to be looking anywhere but there.

"Lie back down." was what come out of his mouth but where the formation of thought had come from he had no idea, his mind was completely wiped clean and filled with the one thing- Lorelai.

Slowly she eased back down and turned herself over finally tearing herself away from the intense staring contest that had passed between the two. He resumed doing wonderful things with those oh-so-pretty hands and before long she was in a state euphoria. She never wanted his hands to leave her body and for the next 10 minutes they didn't and she felt fused to him. Although she had seen Luke almost every single day for the past eight years, she had never felt to close to him, so connected. With these thoughts running crazy in her head she turned her head to the side, opened her eyes and looked up at him once again. There was nothing she could do to stop the words from flowing.

"Luke?" she began hesitantly in a soft voice. Fearing he had gone to far and that she was going to hate him now, he stopped afraid of the words she might shoot at him.

"Sorry to much?" he answered quickly as he very unwillingly removed his hands from her beautiful soft skin.

"No, no that's not it! That was, I mean...you are.. It was..."

Luke was chuckling again at her lack of words 'Ahh I've rendered the almighty queen of gab speechless' he thought as a satisfied grin spread across his face. Lorelai laughed too before she finally spit out,

"It was really great, thank you."

"Anytime." It was dark out, Lorelai was lying partially clothed, in his bed, where he was sitting next to her, just finished rubbing his hands all over her.

Talk

About

Tension.

Wondering what it was she had started to say he asked her. She, thinking she had gotten away with it, and was just going to be able to slip out, go home, and ponder all night possible with a pro con list, was instantly nervous again when he inquired about her previous unfinished thought.

"Hey, what were you going to say?" 'Bold Danes, that's the way to be, don't let her out of this!'

"Uuuh, say? When?" 'Oooh God oh God oh God! What do I do, should I tell him the truth? Do I dare? OK come on girl, this is Luke, just Luke, calm down, breathe"

A patented Luke stare was thrown her way and a "Lorelai" in that _tone._ Oh God, no one could say her name like that! No one could make one word a warning, a question, a reassurance; such a turn on! Smiling shyly she gathered the little bit of courage left inside her, took comfort in the soft blue of his eyes and began.

"Did you ever, ya know, wonder...maybe what might...or what would happen if...you know if you... and ...you and me...maybe."

'Just say it girl come on! You came this far! Spit it out already!' Luke knowing, rather very desperatly hoping, knew what she was talking about, however didn't want to be jumping to conclusions pushed her further.

"You and I...what?" he said with some what of a question in his voice that was betrayed by the nerves that also made themselves known. She flipped over onto her back, sat up and their staring contest was also on; even though Lorelai had fewer clothes on than he did he felt completely naked by the level of intensityin her eyes. They were bearing into him, making him fell like an open book for her to read at will.

"Well...you and me...and" exasperated and not able to force herself to say the words, she did the next best thing. She looked down at the bed then back into his eyes and went for it.

She took his stubbled cheeks into her hand and her lips met his in a tender embrace. Excitement flooded from each of them and the kiss quickly escalated in a passionate engagement. Unable to hold himself back, his tongue gently prodded her lips and gained entrance into her excepting mouth. As her tongue tangle with his he lowered her back onto the bed. She was wrapped up in his arms completely entoxicated by, his touch, his taste, his breath. Finally they broke away, their heavy pantingbreaths the solitary noise encompassing the room.

Never a man of many words, but so much feeling raging within him, all he could come up with as he gazed further into her eyes than he ever had, searching for answers, searching for reassurance, searching for the love than he knew full well was pouring out of his, was-

"Lorelai."

It came out more as a plea, a barely breathed whisper, a testament to the desperate longing and lust that was burning in his very skin.

And there it was again that one little one that could just blow her away. Not a single other person in the world has ever done that to her before. She knows he's searching. She knows he's reaching out to her begging and pleading and hoping that she'll grab hold, and hold on to him.

"Luke I want this. I want us. I want you." She would hold on forever.

There he found everything he was looking for and he locked lips with her once again. Her mouth held the sweet taste of satisfaction, her body the foundation of his desire, her eyes the ocean of their unspoken love.

She pulled his shirt up over his head hastily and pulled him to her close, needing to feel his skin on hers. To reassure herself that this was all real and to keep her grounded. He rolled them over so that she was now on top and unclasped the beautiful black garment around her chest and tossed it to the floor. He wrapped his arms so tightly around her as he ravaged her mouth, and turned them back over. He quickly kissed his way down no her neck and allowed the soft moans from her to bring a smile to his lips as well. He kissed a trail down to her belly button, paused and lay down on his side beside her.

Bewilderment playing in her eyes, he gently kissed her then latched his eyes on her own as his hand unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Kissing her again before reaching down and pulling them off her, he lay back down and smiled at her. She returned the smile before reaching down and returning the favor. As if upping a challenge and testing just how bold she could be, she pulled his boxers down with his jeans and tossed them both off the end of the bed. He was very surprised and _very_ turned on.

'Ok two can play at that game.' Without warning he was on top of her, kissing her fiercely and pulling down her matching black panties. Her skin was on fire wherever he touched her, as if his hand was heated for the sole purpose of searing her with the sensation of his skin on hers. All of her previous guards and boundaries had been obliterated. Like on the edge of a cliff, she was waiting- waiting, hoping, wanting, begging withevery slightest movement of her body,for the intrusion. He was staring at her though, hovering above her just _staring_. Unable to stand the scrutiny she looked away. Luke again shocked that she possessed even the definition of the word shy, cupped her face in his hand forcing her to look into his eyes and said,

"You are so beautiful." Their faces just mere inches apart, Lorelai could feel his breathe on her face, see the very love in his eyes, capture for just a moment a snapshot of the meaning of honesty.

Tears started to form in her eyes as the next few words, laced with sincerity and amazement, trickled out.

"No one has ever said it like that before."

Their voices were barley audible,just above a whisper, as, a littlebaffled at this, he asked,

"Like what?"

"Like they actually mean it...like they see more than a body...like theyhave searched deep into me knowing everything I've done or am and still think of me as beautiful."

Not knowing how to respond Luke opted to stay silent, and simply smiled at her; a genuine smile that hardly anyone ever saw from him.

Lorelai hesitantly admitted, "I'm scared Luke."

Astonished for the third time, he asked incredulously, "Of what?"

Almost afraid to admit it, feeling slightly silly, but knowing that she could confide anything in him told him,

"Of losing you."

Her insecurity shocked him. The very thought was ludacris in his mind. Obviously she hadn't dicovered just how much Luke cared for her, or rather she did know but had not yet allowed herself to believe it. Tonights events would change all that forever.

"You will never lose me." and with that he pushed into her with such a force she had never felt before. Her nerves were going to explode, she knew it. The insane pleasure that he was giving her made her head spin. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't even remember how. She would have thought her heart stopped if it wasn't beating widly in her chest. The feelings flooding her words could not describe, but the emotions were etched all over her face. Never experiencing such things before, she was soon screaming beneath him, sure that her body would not be able to handle and stand up to the extreme intensity.

But survive she did.

She grasped at him weakly as their breathing rates slowing began to return to normal. She needed him still, to assure herself she was indeed in reality, to make sure he was really there with her, to reaffirm that she was okay.

She had shared so much with this man over the past 8 years of their friendship; trivial things, trials and hardships, times of happiness. Yet nothing could ever compare to the deep connection she had just forged with him, not only physically, but emotionally as well. Previously hidden from the world behind sarcasm and mindless rambles, everything had been smashed to pieces for him. So often struggling to become enough as a person independently, with Luke she now felt like everything and more. Although she had assumed that needing a man to complete her would be shameful, she was deeply comforted. She didn't need to want him, she wanted to need him, and that made all the difference.

So in the morning hours when he gently enticed her from her slumbering state with claims of work at the inn and promises of coffee she smiled at him suggestively and said,

"I've got better things to do today than drink coffee."

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** ok there you have it my latest creation! I hope you liked it, i really had fun writing it! **Please review**, commentsor critizisims are always welcome! (don't forget to click on nmy profile and check out my other stories:-) 


End file.
